Return
by brie3887
Summary: A/U: Mary contemplates Francis's absence with her children.


She watched from the sidelines as her two children found their stride in dancing. Both were trained weekly and expected to show off their skill at each festivity. She stood tall, straight, stoic, her hands clasped delicately together as she observed them. She had just finished speaking to some nobles, trying to ease another unnecessary grievance and her heart wished her husband was here to help her. Without him, they'd attack. She wasn't weak and they knew that, but they also knew her limitations as Queen, as the one in charge in his absence.

She watched her son try to float around the room with the young noble girl, but he was getting frustrated. She took a deep breath. The little girl kept stepping on his toes and moving against him instead of with him. Yet, he took his time, did not roll his eyes, but he gently corrected her. It made her smile, both the girl and his mother. She noticed his manner was so much like his fathers. He had grace. Grace like the kind his father had showed her when she too would step on his feet.

Close by, her youngest child, her daughter danced in a ring with her friends. They were laughing and spinning, and she felt nostalgic for a moment in which she also did that. Her daughter was fire, bright and constantly moving. She never sat still. It wore on her because she tried desperately to teach her how to be a princess and yet, desperately wanted her to be herself. She could hear herself saying, "Walk this way," or "straighten up," or "pull your dress down," and each time her heart hurt from her careful directions. Her husband would just laugh. He had found his daughter to be delightful and her antics were only encouraged by him.

She wished she had more patience. More patience for her daughter and more wisdom for her son in these times when her husband was not here. She wished she knew everything about being a prince and a king, but it wouldn't have helped. His father's absence could not be replaced by anyone. Her son bowed toward his dance partner and then took off to the table filled with desserts. He knew he wasn't allowed too much sugar before bedtime, and so he snuck a glance at her over his shoulder. She smiled and nodded. A little indulgence in this trying time would be okay.

Another noble approached her and she straightened her back to prepare for any requests or degrading comments. She smiled at him as he took his place next to her following his bow.

"Your son is a wonderful dancer." He was making small talk, she thought.

"We have a great tutor for him, but really he takes after his father."

"Not you?" The question was simple enough, but it drew her attention closer as she saw his impish smile. She gracefully smiled back.

"Not always." She clasped her hands in front of her. "Do you have children?" This man was a noble she had rarely seen at court and so he must be visiting for some business. He shook his head.

"A son. Much older who lives in Paris with his grandmother. He studies quite a lot."

"And your wife, is she here too?" She looked around for another unfamiliar face.

"No, my wife has died."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said softly.

"It was long ago when our son was young. His grandmother proves a better mother at present for him. At least until I can find a more suitable one." He tone was lighter again and she wasn't sure she understood what he was saying or his attitude toward her. She just nodded in agreement and was thankful her son was coming close to her.

"Excuse me please." She left him and went to her son, who quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head against her. "Having fun darling?" He grumbled and she laughed.

"Lilia always steps on my toes." He muttered.

"It's alright James. Sometimes it happens."

"Papa said you always stepped on his." Mary looked down at his upturned face.

"I did darling, and he was frustrated like you. But we became very good partners later." James looked away. "You miss him." She stated and he nodded. She brushed his hair back soothing him. "I know darling. I do too." She kissed the top of his head. "Time for bed?"

"No." He yawned out and she laughed. "Maybe." He leaned into her again.

"Let's get Anne, okay?" She looked around for the mess of her daughter's blonde curls. They were spotted also near the dessert table trying to reach for a tart. The little girl happened to look over her shoulder too, and spotted her mother watching her. Her face dropped as if she was in trouble. Mary signaled her over and she didn't walk slowly as a princess should, but rather picked up speed and ran. She almost ran some of the noble women over, and they glared at her following her path to her mother, who didn't bother to send an apology. She was queen after all. Anne hugged her mother too. "Time for bed love." She said softly playing with the curls. Anne sighed. "Go and say goodnight to your Grandmere and meet me in the hall. Don't take too long and no more tarts." Anne nodded and James took her hand as they searched for their grandmother.

Soon after, Mary sat with her children in her chambers reading to them. Anne was curled up on her lap quickly falling asleep and James sat near her relaxing while listening. The story was of a prince who fought hard to find his way back to his home and the princess.

"Maman?" James asked.

"Mmm?"

"Papa is a soldier too, right?"

"Of course darling. He fights with his men, that's what kings should do."

"Will I need to fight then?" James asked.

"You can if you choose." She paused and thought for a moment. Without his father, someone else would need to spar with him.

"I want to be brave like him then." James said looking back toward the fire. Mary watched him, so thankful he was hers, so grateful that she was able to give birth to Francis's children. More and more they were like him, especially James. He idolized his father. She saw him yawn.

"Alright my darlings, time for bed." She said softly. She adjusted Anne who was now asleep and James began to stand up. They suddenly heard trumpets, loud and clear throughout the castle.

"What is that Maman?"

"I don't know James, probably a royal visitor, but it's very late." There was a knock at her door and her guard opened it.

"Your Majesty?" She nodded for him to continue. "The King has returned." The breath went out of her and she was speechless. Her only action was to nod. James was at her side in an instant, his eyes wide, and his tiredness gone.

"Maman! Papa is returned!" He jumped up and down and raced for the door. "Come on Maman!" He called. She picked Anne up and followed him as quickly as possible.

The three rounded the corner of the main hallway and that's when she saw him. He was talking to some nobles who must have still been up, and his servants were gathered around him waiting his direction. James took off sprinting toward his father.

She watched Francis take notice of the small form barreling toward him and he left the nobles and went to his son, kneeling and welcoming his son into his arms. She arrived on the scene with Anne and Francis looked up at her, a wide grin on his face. She smiled back. He stood up and reached for her, softly kissing her cheek and then looking at his daughter.

"Welcome home." She said.

"Thank you." James was at his side hanging onto him. Anne woke slightly and was happy for the few moments to see her father. "I've missed you all so terribly." Mary noticed he looked weary. "Why are you not in bed?" He asked jokingly of James.

"Maman was reading to us. Then you came!" Francis chuckled.

"Alright then, bed time." James groaned but agreed. "I'll take James and meet you in our chambers?" He asked Mary. She nodded. He kissed the top of Anne's head and bid her goodnight. He and James headed toward James's chambers. Mary watched father and son. James was bounding with energy next to his father, talking excitedly as they walked. It would be a wonder if Francis could get him to sleep.

A short while later, Francis did make it to their chambers and found Mary laying on their chaise reading. She had already changed into her nightdress.

"He was excited." Francis began. He started to undress.

"He is happy you are home. It's been so long Francis."

"I know. He's grown, Anne's grown. I hate to be away from them at all." Mary stood and went to her husband. He stopped and faced her. She put her hands on his face and looked at him. She wanted to see him, see if he was alright. "I've missed you." His voice was soft and deep and it made her smile. She leaned in and their lips met. Their kiss was delicate and sweet, a reunion needed and savored. There was no rush. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I missed you every day, every night." He mumbled against her lips and skin as he kissed her neck. Mary leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I love you." He said quietly. A smile drew itself across her face and she pulled his lips back to hers.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him again.

**I do not own Reign or anything associated with it. Reviews are always welcome. :)**


End file.
